staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3404; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3405; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Biwak, odc. 8; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Wierszokleta 09:00 Domisie - Dobry zwyczaj nie pożyczaj; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 9 - O tym, jak tata budował traktor; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Wakacje odc.11/30 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Pan Fasola - "Romantyczna randka", "Poszukiwany" ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 862; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Inspekcja pana Anatola kraj prod.Polska (1959) 14:05 Solidarność Walcząca. 25 lat później; reportaż 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 11; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3406; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3407; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Niebezpieczny romantyk; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Pracowity dzień Grzesia odc. 39; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Tajemnice Zoey (Secret Life of Zoey) - txt str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 21:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:20 Teleexpress nocą 22:40 Żywy towar - część 2 (Sex Traffic, part 2); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2004) 00:10 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 3/21 - Dziwny wypadek; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Droga - odc. 3/6 - Ostatnich gryzą psy; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 107/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 108/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 9 - Zagubiony klucz 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 20/26 Na pustyni; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Las Aptekas (247) 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 12; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 114/162 Paniolo; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 63/75 Powrót Bronxa; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Glacier Bay- dzikie wybrzeże Alaski-odc.8; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:55 Kołobrzeg koło... brzegu (Centralne Obchody Dni Morza 2007); reportaż 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Euro 2012 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 13/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 47/66 - txt str. 777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 11/26 (45) Dzieciątko się rodzi; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 75/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Dubidu - odc. 12; quiz muzyczny 20:10 Znamienny dowód (Revealing Evidence); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:45 Kobieta pracująca radzi - odc. 3; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Alibi na środę - Linia uskoku (Fautline); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:05 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny 00:35 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.3; cykl dokumentalny 01:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 09:00 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz: Polska - Francja 21:30 Zemsta frajerów w raju - komedia reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Robert Carradine, Curtis Armstrong, Larry B. Scott, Timothy Busfield, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Andrew Cassese, Donald Gibb USA 1987 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Wybuchowa rodzinka - komedia romantyczna reż. George Zaloom, wyk. Stanley Tucci, Bridget Fonda, Anna Maria Alberghetti, Christian Boucher USA/ Kanada 2000 01:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 13/14 11:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 698-700 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 105/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Sfora: Bez litości - film sensacyjny reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Paweł Wilczak, Radosław Pazura, Karolina Gruszka Polska 2002 23:20 Austin Powers i Złoty Członek - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Mike Myers, Beyonce Knowles, Michael Caine, Michael York USA 2002 01:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:20 Telesklep 02:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego - Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji śledczej ds. sektora bankowego; STEREO 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:49 Teraz Ty - Teraz Ty - ....................... prem. 10.07.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (11.07.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Studio reportażu - Studio reportażu - JAK TO ROBIĄ BASKOWIE; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Słowa i twarze - Słowa i twarze - Marek Nowakowski - "Powidok"; film dokumentalny; STEREO 19:46 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 25.04.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe - (11.07.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Raport WSI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 23 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 24 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Kurier; STEREO 01:46 Pogoda; STEREO 01:49 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 23 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:14 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 24 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Automobilizm: Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (23) - serial anim. 09.00 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (222) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (18) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (51) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (19) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (223) - telenowela 20.05 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.05 Chcę być piękna - reality show 22.10 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.40 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.10 Nieczułe dranie - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Cała prawda - talk show 00.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.05 Christina Aguilera - koncert 04.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy... stereo 08:10 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny... 09:10 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy... 10:05 Inspektor Eddie serial komedia... stereo 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni konkurs interaktywny... stereolive 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta telenowela obyczajowy... 15:10 Nikita serial sensacyjny... stereo 16:10 Życie na fali serial obyczajowy... stereo 17:10 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 18:10 Inspektor Eddie serial komedia... stereo 19:10 Życie na fali serial obyczajowy... stereo 20:10 Pola śmierci film wojenny... stereo 23:10 Herbatka z Mussolinim film obyczajowy... 01:40 Bonnie i Clyde film sensacyjny... stereo 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - poziomkowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 09:45 Odbicia - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Pięta Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Przebojowe Polki - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Nowy Londyn; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ala i As - poziomkowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Odbicia - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 9 - Papierowy teatrzyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Odbicia - odc. 7; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 9 - Papierowy teatrzyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Mój pierwszy raz - (46); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Mahabharata cz. 3 (Mahabharata cz. 3); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Dziki Wschód; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (3) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Eastern krwawy Hugo (Eastern krvavy Hugo); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); reż.:Aurel Klimt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ucieczka z Betlejemu; dramat; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 KFPP Opole - '89 - ZIYO; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos, Jan Peszek, Artur Barciś, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Zofia Czerwińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Strojenie instrumentów; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Rock i polityka - 3 (Get Up Stand Up - Fight the Power); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wieczny wędrowiec - Boris Ejfman; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - Wiara; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tajemnice Rosji - Ural - granica między Europą a Azją. Ural Południowy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Marcowe migdały; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski, Anna Hrynaszkiewicz, Irena Kilarska-Kobierzewska; wyk.:Małgorzata Piorun, Monika Bolibrzuch, Robert Kowalski, Robert Gonera, Maciej Orłowski, Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Siwkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 3 (Inde fantome - part 3, la religion); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 1 - "Zazdrość"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Strefa - Sztuka Mediów odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Egon Schiele. Ekscesy (Egon Schiele. Excesses); film fabularny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy, Francja (1981); reż.:Herbert Vesely; wyk.:Mathieu Carriere, Robert Dietl, Helmut Dohle, Maria Ebner; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 City Life - Steve Reich (City Life - Steve Reich); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Mistrzowie ringu - 80 lat polskiego boksu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Ernest Pohl; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - skróty; STEREO 11:50 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 12:50 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Ivan Lendl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Zwarcie - Janusz Zaorski odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Czechy - Panama ; STEREO 15:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 28; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - Polska'77; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Z archiwum TVP - Ernest Pohl; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Argentyna - KRLD ; STEREO 18:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Kanada - Kongo ; STEREO 20:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Prawo jazdy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Z archiwum TVP - Włodzimierz Lubański; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Chile - Austria ; STEREO 00:40 Papa Stamm; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - USA - Urugwaj ; STEREO 03:40 Zawody w sportach walki K - 1 - Nowy Targ; relacja 04:40 KO TV 05:05 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Hiszpania - Brazylia ; STEREO 07:05 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku